Peel 103 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-04-21/28/05-05 ; Comments *The Kylie Minogue story is also featured in 18 April 1989. Sessions *None Tracklisting 21 April 1989 (BFBS) *Napalm Death: 'Multinational Corporations / Instinct Of Survival / Stigmatised / Parasites (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Popguns: 'Landslide (12")' (Medium Cool) *Radio Tirana: 'It's A Culture, You Know? (LP-Harmonie & Forschung (Harmony And Research))' (Extraplatte) 28 April 1989 (BFBS) :(JP: 'And music-loving John Peel it is, with another edition of John Peel's Music From BFBS. Last week's programme I started with a track from the new LP by the Pixies. With a rather shocking lack of imagination, I'm doing the same thing this week.') *Pixies: 'Crackity Jones (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) :(JP: 'My copy of the LP has already been played so much that the sleeve is starting to disintegrate.') *Crime & The City Solution: 'The Shadow Of No Man (7")' (Mute) :(JP: 'I have a profound disregard for people who tell you music stories about their children, but I'm just about to do exactly that. It turns (out) that my Flossie, who's almost seven, and her mate Chloe, are very very keen on the work of Kylie Minogue. Now, on a couple of occasions in the course of my work, I've actually met Kylie Minogue and quite liked her. You always hope that these people are going to be utterly loathsome so that you can say, "Well, I told you so," but in fact Kylie Minogue is quite an agreeable human being. I got the opportunity to take the children in last weekend to actually meet Kylie Minogue: I didn't tell them about this until I went to collect them from school in the afternoon because I thought they'd be too excited, and when I said to them, "We're going into London to meet Kylie Minogue," both Florence and Chloe went very pink and stayed very pink for about eight hours. It was rather a wonderful thing to watch. Anyway, we got them in there, and Kylie Minogue was very nice and they were much taken with her, she spoke to them and they didn't speak back very much unless prodded by me, and just stood there very pink, their mouths hanging open and grinning rather foolishly, but as I say, she was perfectly charming to them, and they went away with autographed pictures and so forth, and their photograph had been taken and they were much pleased with the entire experience. As we were leaving the building, Flossie stopped, stamped her foot and said, "Oh no! We've missed Neighbours!!" That seemed to sum up children for me.') *Algebra Suicide: 'Tales Of Brave Ulysses (Compilation LP-The Meting Plot)' (SST) *Napalm Death: 'Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / S.O.B (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'I keep reading the major labels are trying to sign them: it's interesting to know what they would make of them. I suppose they would try and turn them into a kind of Dire Straits: I think they'd have their work cut out, though.') *Pixies: 'No. 13 Baby (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) :(JP: 'Just about my favourite track on the LP, you'll be exhilarated to learn.') *Wolfhounds: 'Happy Shopper (LP-Bright And Guilty)' (Midnight Music) *Telescopes: '7th# Disaster (12")' (Cheree) 05 May 1989 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Well hello again, brave boys and girls in the trenches, it's another edition of John Peel's Music from BFBS. As usual, 97.48% of the potential audience will not be listening, and hey! Not Listening's the title of the first record.') *Snuff: 'Not Listening (7")' (Workers Playtime) *Mudhoney: 'Burn It Clean (7"-You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face))' (Sub Pop) *Dinosaur Jr: 'Just Like Heaven (single-sided 12")' (Blast First) File ;Name *Peel 103 ;Length *00:46:43 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS